Hakuryuu's confession to Morgiana
by AnimeFanatic15
Summary: Morgiana and Hakuryuu end up going on a journey together. They both are preparing for upcoming battles and need to watch over each other. Morgiana's goal is to go and visit the Dark Continent and Hakuryuu's goal is to take over the Kou Empire as the next Emperor however, he wants Morgiana on his side forever as his empress. Will Morgiana and Hakuryuu unite?
1. Chapter 1

Morgiana and Hakuryuu

CHAPTER 1

It was a beautiful morning in Sindria. It was Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana and Hakuryuu last day together before they separate, to go on their own journey. After they have defeated Aumm Madaura, Hakuryuu decided to go back to the Kou Empire and meet all his siblings there. Morgiana quickly went to where Hakuryuu was. "Hakuryuu wait a minute", Morgiana shouted! I-I don't want to say goodbye to you like this at all, please try to talk to Alibaba, said Morgiana. Then…then why don't you come with me to the Kou Empire. What? , said Morgiana confused. I- I like you Morgiana, Hakuryuu slowly turned around to face Morgiana with a smile. Morgiana eyes gazed upon Hakuryuu, trying not to believe what she heard from him. Hakuryuu walked towards Morgiana, while she was standing there staring at him. He approached her and went on his knees. Morgiana, you're strong, kind and beautiful, you're a wonderful women. I want you to become my wife, said Hakuryuu gazing upon Morgiana. She couldn't believe what he just said. Morgiana's heart started to beat really fast. Hakuryuu, what are you saying? Said Morgiana nervously. Hakuryuu could tell from Morgiana's reaction that she still couldn't understand him. He stood up; put one of his hands on her waist and the other to grab her hand and pulled her towards him to kiss her. Morgiana didn't know what this feeling was that she had inside her when Hakuryuu pulled her, all she could do was stare at him and do nothing about the situation. Hakuryuu stared at her and Morgiana stared back at him. She looked at him and backed away. Hakuryuu pulled her quickly to him, but then Morgiana opened her mouth. "Sorry…but I-I…it's just that no men has ever said that to me in my life, I am grateful that you said it but…"Morgiana said bursting with tears. Hakuryuu was surprised by her answer and he backed away a little from her. "It's fine Morgiana, you don't have to say anything", said Hakuryuu, tears where coming out of his eyes, but he tried to hold on. "Morgiana, if we meet again someday, I will ask you again to become my bride", said Hakuryuu. Morgiana looked at Hakuryuu with tears of joy and happiness. "I made up my mind Hakuryuu", said Morgiana. Hakuryuu was confused. "I already have said goodbye to Aladdin and Alibaba", she said with a big smile on her face. She also added, "Alibaba gave me this necklace, if I ever become a second household member". Hakuryuu was surprised to hear that. "I guess I will accompany you to the Kou Empire, and then I will go to the Dark Continent to see my homeland with my own eyes!" said Morgiana. Hakuryuu gave a big smile and kissed his beloved on her cheek. Yet again Morgiana started to build up this feeling for Hakuryuu, it was strange but she has felt the same feeling before in Sindria for Alibaba. "So Morgiana, what is your plan after you have seen the dark continent for yourself?" said Hakuryuu. "Mmhh…I haven't thought of that yet, but I might stay there for a while, actually maybe even a year. Aladdin has decided to stay at Magnostadt for a year so that he can learn new magic skill and spells and Alibaba, as you know, has to become a gladiator so that he can get his full djinn equip", said Morgiana. "Oh yeah I remember that", said Hakuryuu. "Well, shall we go now, I think that we shouldn't waste any time and get to move on before it gets too dark", said Morgiana looking at the sky. Both of them started to walk together side by side. This was something that Hakuryuu was used to all the time, being around the person that he loves, his first love, who turned out to be the girl that he called scary!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Both of them were wondering what would happen next. Morgiana this time is coming to the Kou Empire with Hakuryuu. Hakuryuu is excited for her to come and happy at the same time. This time it is his chance to win her over and speak to his sister about Morgiana.

It's been a few days since Hakuryuu and Morgiana have travelled together on their journey. Morgiana now has the chance why Hakuryuu wants to kill his mum since she saw him kill Aumm Madaura. It's been in her mind for a few days and now is the time for her to ask him this question that has been in the back of her mind for such a long time. "What's wrong Morgiana? We're nearly there, I am just happy that you would come with me to Kou. After all, I didn't know what to say of you didn't want to come," Hakuryuu blushed. "Well, there is something that I have wanted to ask you for some time since me and you started to travel together," said Morgiana. "I wouldn't mind hearing what you would say to me, if you have any questions, you may ask me", Hakuryuu smiled. "It's been a few days since we defeated Aumm Madaura and…well the thing that has been bothering me is that…why did you kill her? And also why don't you like your mother? Did something happen with you and her in the past", Morgiana questioned. Hakuryuu was surprised what Morgiana said to him. After all, she is a smart girl, and yet she is an understandable person. They both took the time to rest somewhere after their long walk and sat near a big rock to rest on. "If I told you the reason why I hate my mother…no that women then would you turn your back against me Morgiana?" said Hakuryuu, both hands clenched together. He wanted to know her response and she wanted to hear his story. "I promise that I won't turn my back on you, we are friends of course and we are always there for each other", Morgiana said with a lot of confidence. "It's a long story but I think that you would understand me anyway", said Hakuryuu. "It all started before my father, the first Kou emperor, found the Kou Empire. He fought many wars that have lasted for years, alongside with both of my elder brothers, Hakuyuu and Hakuren. They were both incredible people, even promising princes that would make the Kou Empire future better. As a child I always have looked up to them and wanted to become just like them. I spend most of my time with my older sister, Hakuei, who is only five years older than me. We were all happy back then but…on that day when that women came with Al-Thamen, things got a lot uglier. They were the ones who killed my father and brother on that night. The great fire. I can't forget what she has done. I swore to myself that I will get revenge on her for what she has done to the Kou empire and that the reason why I want to take it back and rebuild it all over again. That's the reason why I want you to come with me Morgiana", said Hakuryuu with eyes full of hatred. Morgiana was stunned a hearing Hakuryuu's story. "You went through so much, I can relate to you to somehow, but you are lucky that you had your family back and you can still remember them, I don't really remember mine anymore," Morgiana tried to hold her tears. Hakuryuu stood up and he walked towards her gently; hugging her really tightly. "See, you even said we can relate somehow, that proves that we should be together," said Hakuryuu. Morgiana got that weird feeling again that she had when he kissed her. "By the way Morgiana, we are nearly where my sister is and I would really like it if you got to meet her. She is just as kind as you are so maybe that makes things clear why I really like you," said Hakuryuu blushing. "Well I wouldn't mind," said Morgiana with a smile. Both of them finally set of again on their journey and this time they will be meeting Hakuei.

(c)AnimeFanatic15


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**Under the cherry blossoms**

As Morgiana and Hakuryuu talk in the gloomy night, they see a camp fire across the lake. Hakuryuu realised it was where Hakuei was. "Sister… are you there?" says Hakuryuu with a loud voice. "Hakuryuu is that you?!"says a voice replying back. Hakuryuu realised that it was his older sister Hakuei. Morgiana sees a young beautiful woman with long dark hair coming out from her tent; she was astonished by her beauty. Hakuei saw them both and they came across the lake, by Morgiana carrying Hakuryuu as he felt tired; Hakuei was impressed by Morgiana's strength. Morgiana put Hakuryuu down; Hakuei went to her with a huge smile on her face. "So you must be Morgiana?" Morgiana replied saying yes with a small smile on her face. "You guys must be tired by now, I'll get you some food to eat and water. Oh by the way Hakuryuu you have to share a tent with Morgiana", Hakuei said with a smile, while Hakuryuu gazed at her as if there was a ghost front of him. Hakuryuu stared at Morgiana and it looked like Morgiana wasn't bothered about it. After they had their food, Hakuryuu and Morgiana went to go to bed. Hakuryuu mind was blank and he couldn't figure out why Morgiana wasn't bothered about what Hakuei said to him… _Sharing a tent with Morgiana-dono is what I would have never expected…_Hakuryuu was thinking. As Morgiana went in the tent, Hakuryuu slowly went in and as he saw, she was already in bed sleeping. Then Hakuryuu went to make a bed for himself so that Morgiana could sleep separately from him and she can sleep in comfort.

As morning rose with a beautiful clear sky, Hakuryuu woke up and heard people fighting outside, he then quickly got up on his feet and then went outside to see what was going on. Near the lake two young women were having a spar; it was Morgiana and Hakuei. Hakuryuu hesitated for a moment and didn't know what to do. "Why are you guys having a fight?!" starring at them both. "Oh morning Hakuryuu, me and Morgiana were just training together early in the morning, Hakuei said with a huge smile " I kind of got to know Hakuei a bit better", said Morgiana with a happy expressions, she then added " It felt like I was training with an older sister." (Morgiana doesn't know if she has any siblings since she was taken away from her family due to slavery) Hakuei approached Morgiana and gave her a huge hug, Hakuryuu was happy to witness the bond Hakuei and Morgiana have already made. "Shall we have breakfast now and go home to the Kou Empire…Hakuryuu…Morgiana?" They both looked at each other and started to get ready to move. As they were going on horses, Morgiana preferred to walk on her bare feet. There was a massive cherry blossom tree not far away from where they are; Morgiana ran to go there as she was attracted to its natural beauty. Hakuryuu and Hakuei both stopped and went to go to Morgiana. In her entire life, Morgiana has never seen such lushes' leaves, touching her skin when the petals are falling down. Morgiana looked up with joy and happiness. "At the end of the day we have to appreciate the small things in life, since we only live once and make the most out of it…I mean you don't always get to see the same thing in another place", said Hakuei. In his entire life Hakuryuu has never seen Morgiana full of excitement, he came to the conclusion of how much she much she has missed out in the world that it made him a bit depressed. Morgiana was exhausted after seeing such mesmerising eyesight. "Shall we all go then guys!", said Morgiana. "Oh no worries look over there Morgiana, the Kou Empire is right there", said Hakuei with a smile on her face.

They have finally arrived at their destination to the Kou Empire safe and sound.

©AnimeFanatic15


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**What love really is? Part 1 **

_As Hakuryuu, Hakuei and Morgiana have arrived at the Kou empire, they see that their other siblings (Step brothers and sister)_

_Kouen, Komei, Kouha and Kougyoku are waiting for their arrival. They all spotted Morgiana and all the 100 male members of the Kouga clan with Hakuryuu and Hakuei. _

As they have approached them outside the palace, Koumei asks "Who are these people that have come along on your long journey?", Hakuei replied " Lord Koumei, these people are my 100 household members and the young girl is Morgiana, who has been in a journey with Hakuryuu.

_Kougyoku came along and saw Morgiana in shock, thinking why she came to the Kou empire. _

_The next morning it was the funeral of the Kou empires current emperor, who passed away because of a serious illness he has gotten. _

_Morgiana is welcome to be a part of it as she is one of Hakuryuu's 'good friends'._

_As all the siblings have gathered to come and greet their mother and their dead father, Morgiana is with Hakuei's household vessel, Seisyun Ri, so that she has someone beside her. _

_They finally will be announcing the next emperor and it's… Ren Gyokuen. _

_Everyone was in shock of the news that they have heard._

_After the funeral Hakuryuu and Hakeui had a conversation to talk about their mother who has become to new empress of the Kou Empire. _

_Judar came towards Hakuryuu with Al-Thamen and Gyokuen. Hakuryuu ended up having a fight with Gyokuen and he lost to her, Judar approached to Hakuryuu and said that he would lend him power if he needs it._

"What will happen to me now? Does this mean Hakuei and Morgiana are going to leave me alone?" Hakuryuu started to worry about so many reasons. "Actually there is something you can do to prevent that from happening Hakuryuu.

_Why on Earth would Judar help Hakuryuu._

_Morgiana came up to Hakuryuu._

_She grabbed him and hugged him tight, that he felt squeezed like a lemon._

"You have my support Hakuryuu", she whispered gently to his right ear.

_Hakuryuu felt at comfort when Morgiana was around._

_The black rukh around Hakuryuu disappeared and pink ruhk started to come out._

**CHAPTER 4**

**What love really is? Part 2**

It was pitch black in the Kou Empire. As the sky was navy, the stars were sparkly bright and the moon was illuminating down the Kou Empire.

Hakuryuu was still awake, not knowing what to do next. How will he be able to kill his mother, Gyokuen, as she is a strong magician.

It would be a preposterous move if he killed her immediately. The thought of Hakuei not being by his side was too much to bear, since he wants to protect her so much.

Hakuryuu walked around the corridor to go to Morgiana's rooms, where she will be staying for a while.

He opened the door, without knocking, since Morgiana wouldn't mind at all. As he approached her she was already sleeping; cuddled up in her duvet. Morgiana looked like an innocent angel in a deep sleep, as her cheeks were rosy pink and the moonlight shining towards her face.

Hakuryuu smiled for a moment, bent a little towards her forehead; giving her a kiss.

"I-I will always be by your side…" Morgiana gave a small smile.

Hakuryuu was surprised from her response, but then he smiled at her, walking back towards the door to leave her at bliss. "I know that someday you will become my empress, but I suppose the time isn't right for you to get married. I understand that, so someday I will ask you again and I'm sure that you have an answer ready for me", Hakuryuu whispered it before he closed the door silently behind him.

As morning rose, Hakuryuu woke up with an optimistic mood.

He and Morgiana had their breakfast with Hakuei and then both went training, while Judar was watching them. Judar couldn't figure out why Hakuryuu was so fond of Morgiana.

While they were both busy, the new empress of the Kou Empire had a meeting with one of the Generals of the Kou Empire, Kouen.

After some intense training Hakuryuu and Morgiana both take some rest and they and started talking to each other. "So, Hakuryuu do you have any plan on taking back the Kou Empire?"

"Right now, I don't have much power. I need to gather more allies to take back the Kou Empire"

"No matter what I'll do my best to help you Hakuryuu, you're not alone!" Morgiana stood up with pride and grace.

" I don't really know what will happen in the future to be honest, however I know that we will become more stronger to protect those who we care about –"

"And those we love" Hakuryuu smiled looking at Morgiana.

"Hakuryuu, I planned to go to my homeland, Cathargo."

"You wouldn't mind if I tagged along?"

"I don't mind I won't stay too long there, since I am planning to come back"

"I remember our first kiss; I'm glad that you were the one"

Morgiana blushed in embarrassment.

"My feelings for you won't change and I know you will become my empress" Hakuryuu was determined and faced his true love.

"That's because I am in love with you…Morgiana-dono"

This time confessing his love again, however he is more confident than ever.

Next chapter coming up soon! Chapter 5 – Homeland

©AnimeFanatic15


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Homeland **

Hakuryuu and Morgiana get ready to set off to Cathargo as they have planned to do so. While they both are saying their good byes to Hakuei, Judar listens to what they have to say.

So, I suppose that you have finally decided to go to your homeland, Morgiana?

"Yes lady Hakuei, I have been considering this for a very long time and must go to see my homeland for myself, as my saviour wanted me to see it."  
_**Hakuei smiles**_

"Hakuryuu makes sure you take good care of Morgiana"

Hakuei stepped forward to lean to his ears and whispered, "She seems to be someone you are interested to and have feelings for, I have been seeing you many times at Morgiana's presence"

_**Hakuryuu blushes **_

He replies, "I-I'm surprised that you have noticed it Hakuei"

"You can't hide the oblivious" Hakuei said back.

Judar was ears dropping from above and wanted to go and spy on Hakuryuu and Morgiana.]

"Why is Hakuryuu so interested in that Fanalis girl? What's so special about her?" Judar mumbled to himself.

Finally, Hakuryuu and Morgiana have set off to go to Gathargo.

"Morgiana-dono, I heard that there are Tran people near the Dark Continent, so if you want…we could ask for help?"

"Sound like a good idea Hakuryuu!" Morgiana said happiness.

Just seeing Morgiana smile makes Hakuryuu happy.

"I hope I can get another shot at proposing to her. I mean she wants to be there to help me in my future battles and really want her to be by my side forever. She would be the perfect empress for the new Kou Empire and Hakuei really likes Morgiana-dono" Hakuryuu thought while he was walking alongside Morgiana.

* * *

_It took Hakuryuu and Morgiana a couple to finally arrive at Cathargo. Judar has been following them for a while and they haven't yet noticed him from above watching them. _

"We have finally arrived Morgiana-dono"

Morgiana looked happy, but the atmosphere wasn't what she was expecting.

"It looks so empty and there isn't any one here at all"

"There should be a nearby village, so let's go there so ask people and get some rest"

"Yeah, you're right Hakuryuu"

_After finding a village Morgiana was relived and asked a woman what has happened._

"Excuse me ma'am, but do you know if anyone is in the Dark Continent"

The woman replies, "Sorry, but there is no one in the dark continent anymore"

"Don't worry Morgiana-dono, can visit the people of Tran. Let's go now and we should be able to arrive at the night time"

It took some time to arrive near a river that would take them to the village of Tran. Morgiana and Hakuryuu are very close to where they are heading.

Meanwhile…

"Why did I get myself into this mess? This whole journey was just crap and all I can see was Hakuryuu flirting with that Fanalis girl. I haven't seen any progress of power. Damn it."

* * *

They finally arrived to their destination. The people of Tran were surprised, but welcomed Hakuryuu and Morgiana both. Hakuryuu asked about the Fanalis, the people said that their chief should know more about them and the Dark Continent.

Hakuryuu and Morgiana both went inside the tent and sat down to meet the chief.

"So I see a Fanalis girl over there"

"Yes, my name is Morgiana. I came here to ask for your help about something. You see, there aren't many Fanalis in Cathargo – That's why I am planning to go to the Dark Continent"

"Are you serious young lady? Do you realise that you won't be able to come back at all!"

_Morgiana looked surprised and Hakuryuu could only stare at her._

"Isn't there any other way to go there?" Hakuryuu said quickly

"Unfortunately, no"

"It's fine I promised my friends that I will come back and I intend to keep that promise" Morgiana said with confidence and Hakuryuu smiled at her relaxed to her.

"Well then, tomorrow morning my men and I will take you there. Be prepared"

* * *

_Morning has finally come. Last night Hakuryuu and Morgiana had to share a tent together as there weren't many spaces left for them to have separate ones. Morgiana didn't mind though. They got ready as Morgiana has been preparing for her decision. They were guided by the people of Tran to the Dark Continent and stopped at the top of the cliff._

"It looks pitch black below" Hakuryuu was surprised looking down from the top of the cliff.

"That's what people mean as 'The end of the World', because once you go there – you can never come back to this surface."

"It's fine I am coming back and I promise you that"

"I'll wait for you here Morgiana-dono, please make sure that you don't over use your strength and… come back to me as soon as possible"

_**Hakuryuu blushed **_

"Don't worry I'll come back"

_Morgiana walked towards him and gave him a kiss on the cheek._

"Thank you for caring about me" she smiled.

Morgiana ran to the cliff and was quickly falling from the surface.

_It's now or never, this is the time that Morgiana gets to see other Fanalis and her homeland in that pitch black area._

"Oh, my my what an interesting thing just happened. No wonder Hakuryuu looks happy and that rukh of his has turned pink after that kiss. Well, I see your weakness now, Hakuryuu!"

_What is Judar up to and what will he do to Hakuryuu?_

* * *

_***CHAPTER 6 – The truth* Morgiana probably gets to see what she wanted for a very long time.**_


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The truth

Morgiana was going down the cliff.

"Morgiana-dono! Are you still there?" Hakuryuu screamed from the top of his lungs.

No reply back

"I'm going down there!" Hakuryuu was ready to jump of the cliff.

"Don't young prince, If you do then you won't return back from there at all and who know if she is already down there, since we're way above and going below down there could take hours"

"WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER DOWN THERE?" Hakuryuu was full of rage.

"If you do Hakuryuu and you don't return back at all with her, then who will take the position of emperor?"

A voice from above Hakuryuu and the others said.

Hakuryuu looked up to see who it was. "So, you followed us Judar!"

"Well, of course I had to check this place out, I mean it's pitch black there and of course I can sense dark rukh there too. By the way, don't you trust her to go there alone?"

Hakuryuu was frustrated. "Fine, I'll wait for her, but if she doesn't come back before night time then I am going down to get her back"

Morgiana was still going. _"I wonder, how long has it been since I came here down below?"_

"This place is pitch black and you can't see anything at all. I can't even see the sky anymore."  
Morgiana stopped for a moment and drank water for hydration.

All of a sudden Morgiana started to feel scared about the thought of not going back to where Hakuryuu was.

"I don't think I can go anymore" she cried.

Morgiana put her foot on the wrong side and fell from the bottom of the cliff, deeper to the darkness.

She finally was awake after falling so hard. It felt like she fell to a concrete ground.

Morgiana realised that she is finally on ground and started to run.

Her feet started to hurt from walking too long and she felt like giving up.

"Am I going to make it, what of I can't and I quite, but there is no way I planned to back off Morgiana's face was dripping with sweat and those thoughts of giving up keeps coming to her mind the whole time.

Above the cliff, Hakuryuu sat down and waited patiently for Morgiana. It was already afternoon and Morgiana has been out for a couple of hours.

Morgiana kept running the whole time and finally she saw some light. When she reached to the light, she saw a small wooden house and it seems that someone lives there.

A man with golden blond braided hair, wearing knee size brown boots and clothes that were green (showing some skin from his chest) came out to see Morgiana.

"Well, hello Morgiana, come in"  
Morgiana went inside the man's house. While he made some tea for her to drink…

"Pardon me, I haven't introduced myself. I'm Yunan, nice to meet you" he said with a smile.

They both had a long conversation about the Kou Empire, what would happen in the future and about the Fanalis. Morgiana's response to those 3 topics was shocking. She didn't know what do to anymore.

"If you go to the other side then you won't be able to come back anymore and I can't take you back from there"

"It's fine I have finally made up my mind now. I need to tell you something Yunan…"

"Tell me" Yunan was interested in what she was going to say, but he sort of knew what she would mention.

"I came here with a couple of people from Tran and among them, the prince of the Kou Empire, Ren Hakuryuu. You see... (Morgiana started to hesitate and looked down on the floor) he told me that he loves me before I left my friends Alibaba and Aladdin. For some reason his words that sinking in my head and my heart starts racing faster"

"Oh, I see, well Morgiana dear, that's called LOVE." Yunan put his right hand on his cheek with a smile towards Morgiana.

"Never in my entire life have a met a man who would say those word to me. He really means it and I don't know what to do. I mean I don't know what to say back to him!"

"Just let him know how you feel now. I'm sure that he wants to know the truth from you know since you both have spent such a long time on this journey you have been."

"You know what, I wasn't able to tell anybody about this in the Kou empire hence I couldn't tell Princess Hakuei. I was just nervous for the first time."

"I'll bring you back your friends"

Yunan used his magic to help Morgiana go up – he also went with her.

"Hakuryuu-san"

"Morgiana-dono, you're back!"

"Turns out that I wasn't able to go back to my homeland"

"Why did you come back?"

"I would regret it if I didn't say something to you before I left"

Hakuryuu hugged and embraced Morgiana.

She then whispered, "I like you Hakuryuu-san"

Hakuryuu opened his eyes wide; he couldn't believe what he just heard. Was it a dream or was it real?

Hakuryuu grabbed Morgiana tighter to his chest; he could feel his hearts and hers: bot going in unison. The both blushed at each other.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your fantasy Hakuryuu, but there seems to be another magi with the Fanalis girl"

"Ah, so you are the magi from the Kou Empire"


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 **

**Desire **

**UPDATE: I have decided that Chapter 10 will be the last chapter I'll do for this story and the other chapters won't be as long like the other previous chapters as I want to publish more stories soon :)**

"Well, I never realized that I would meet another Magi. You wanne fight", Judar was full of excitement. 

"Sorry, but I won't be doing such a thing. I don't want to cause a commotion here front of other people"

"I suppose I am going back to the Kou Empire. I don't have any interest in people that won't fight"

Judar flew off.

* * *

Dawn was breaking down and it was time for them to head back to the village.

"I'll see you soon Morgiana, take the eye of rukh with you so that we can keep contact with each other. Let me know how you're doing. Okay?" Yunan was so caring towards Morgiana that she was happy to accept the eye of rukh.

Later that night Hakuryuu made his final decision on what he will be doing.

"First I'll head back to the Kou Empire and train, then I will try my best to prove to the people that I am worthy of becoming their emperor and lastly, my last objective is to marry Morgiana-dono."

Morgiana looked up at Hakuryuu while he was standing next to her.

"Hakuryuu-san"

"Yes, Morgiana-dono"

"I made my mind up, I want you to become the emperor of the Kou Empire. Not only that, but I want to be there for you Hakuryuu-san. My heart can't stop beating ; thinking about that idea at all."

"Does that mean you will be staying with me?!"  
"Yes, I want to Hakuryuu-san" Morgiana blushed.

* * *

The next morning Hakuryuu and Morgiana set off to go back to the Kou Empire.

"Are you sure on your decision Morgiana-dono? Wasn't going back to your homeland something you desired?"

"Hakuryuu-san, I have other things to do on this side and I want to be there to support you. You see Alibaba was the first man to have cared about me, Aladdin was the one who broke my chains first and you were the one to express your feeling to me, a prince from another country saying all those things to a girl that once was a slave. At first it didn't make sense to me and I was so shocked because when I was a slave all those men you to call me names, harass me and said horrible stuff that let me forget my pride."

"Morgiana-dono, I promise you that no one will ever be able to say that to you as a free person. Be the person you want to become and use your strength to aid other people in need. I know you are a kind women who can take care of other peoples' wounds, so I want you to be by my side, not because of your strength, but because I can see a future where I see you laugh, smile and joyous. I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Hakuryuu bend one of his knees down and held both of her hands.

Hakuryuu and Morgiana said their farewells to the Tran village and headed back to the Kou empire holding hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**2 years**

**UPDATE: Thank you so much for your patience and amazing reviews, as this is my first story and knowing that there are people reading it makes me feel so grateful every time I end up writing a chapter. I have written 7 chapters so far on my first story and soon it will end however I have a special surprise for my readers as this HakuMor ship story will get another story and it's different too!**

It has been about 2 years since Hakuryuu and Morgiana have set on their journey to Kou Empire after their fare well to Aladdin and Alibaba as they have also departed for their own journey in order to gain more knowledge and strength.

***(Currently: Hakuryuu, 18 and Morgiana, 16) – after their time skip from the Aktia Kingdom.**

Hakuryuu and Morgiana have become closer to each other, knowing what will go beyond, they were staying strong.

Hakuryuu heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"May I come in Hakuryuu-san?"

"You may enter", Hakuryuu covered his mouth when he was yawing and rubbed his eyes to stay awake as he saw a young woman with long, loose, lustrous crimson red hair wearing a gold necklace with a red stone in the middle and a white sleeveless tunic over her dress, tied with a long ribbon.

"I-I'm so sorry Morgiana-dono!" Hakuryuu felt embarrassed the fact that he couldn't recognise her.

Morgiana gave a little laugh and looked back at him, "its fine Hakuryuu-san, do you think I look nice in this dress?"

"You…" Hakuryuu took a moment just to stare at Morgiana, "You look beautiful Morgiana-dono"

"Thank you Hakuryuu-san, this might be weird to ask, but do you think that I should cut my hair? It has grown so long and I don't know if I should leave it down."

Hakuryuu started to rub his neck. "Personally, I think that you should keep it down Morgiana, it shows that you have changed into a young woman."

"I'm surprised Hakuryuu-san… you know a lot about appearance" Morgiana gave him a smile.

"I-I just wanted you to know, that's all!"

"I came here to let you know that today is the day that we are supposed to meet Aladdin and Alibaba-san"

"Unfortunately, I won't be able to meet them, not in this situation I am in now"

It struck to Morgiana that Hakuryuu couldn't make time to meet them, but she knew what she had to do.

"Hakuryuu-san, I want you to know that I want to stay by your side and I meant it when I told you that."  
"But…weren't you supposed to meet them after such a long time."

"My hearts says not to leave you alone and to support you…I-I can't ignore that!"

Instead of not letting Aladdin and Alibaba know where she, Morgiana wrote a letter to her beloved friends (Heroes)

Letter to Aladdin and Alibaba

_Dear Aladdin and Alibaba,_

_If you are reading this letter, please know that I won't be able to meet both of you in Magnostadt as I have a duty that I must full fill._

_I am currently residing in Kou Empire as I have been training and learning here. I do want to meet you guys, but right now there isn't much time for me to do that. Kou Empire has a new emperor or you can say empress. There may be a future battle coming up, as the royal family of Kou are broken down. I have a feeling that Hakuryuu-san will be involved in a battle to claim the throne. He needs all the power that he can get and therefor I have put myself as an offer as his aid. I do understand that Kind Sinbad knows what Hakuryuu-san is planning, but I must make sure that Hakuryuu-san does make the right choice! The incident in Aktia still gives me flashbacks from the time Hakuryuu-san killed Madaura. When everything is settled I promise to meet both of you after such a long time, I really do want to see both of you!_

_Please do not bother coming to Kou Empire now..._

_Morgiana _

Morgiana went outside of the castle and saw a messenger bird flying around her from above in circles. Morgiana whistled as the bird got down she stretched her arm and let the bird rest, folded the paper and tied it on the bird right leg securely. Morgiana looked up as the messaneger bird was flying away.

"I hope that they receive the letter as soon as possible"

A few days have passed and Alibaba has arrived at Magnostadt to meet Aladdin as they were planning to return do Sindria.

"Ah, Alibaba-kun!"

"It's been a while Aladdin!"

"Where is Mor-san, have you seen her Alibaba-kun?"

"This is strange she would have definitely be here"

They saw a messenger bird above them and it landed on Alibaba's shoulder.

"Hold on a minutes" Alibaba untied the letter from the bird.

"What does it say" Aladdin was eager to find out.

"I can't believe this…is she series!?"

Both of their eyes opened wide in shock.

"We need to help those guys Aladdin!"

Alibaba was ready to set off, but…

"WAIT! Alibaba-kun haven't you seen this bit, it says _Please do not bother coming to Kou Empire now..._, Mor-san is series about this. I guess we should just go to Sindria now and let Mor-san do her bit."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**Final decision**

"Morgiana-dono, there is something I need to tell you."

"Sure Hakuryuu-san"

Hakuryuu put his hand behind his head and started to look down.

"Well I have been thinking about this for some time and truth to be told I am planning to go to war with my mother, but there is something that has been in the back of my mind for 2 years"

"I already figured it out that you wanted to go to war with Gyokuen, but to think that you're getting the seven seas alliance involved, that is absurd!"

Hakuryuu was shocked what his one and only would say to him.

"It's my decision-

"Can't you see it for your self Hakuryuu-san…you should be the one to claim your country back, without the help of another nation. Think about it this way… if Sinbad is offering his aid to you to claim Kou back then isn't there a price for that because HE helped you to claim Kou and made you into an emperor!"

Hakuryuu couldn't believe the fact that Morgiana was thinking way ahead.

"You…did you see this through Morgiana-dono"

"Yes. I did"

"Then what should I say to King Sinbad about this?"

"Tell him that you don't need his alliance to win Kou back and that you have a strong will to protect Kou Empire and its people!"

"I am amazed at your answer Morgiana-dono; you really are thinking just like a leader yourself"

"Don't get me wrong Hakuryuu-san, but I chose to stay with you so that you can't fall into darkness…it's unnecessary for someone like you to commit crimes because the people of Kou want a kind hearted king that can lead a nation to victory and protect his beloved people"  
"I haven't thought of it like that, I don't know what to do next after killing Gyokuen, but I made my mind up and I do want to claim Kou back as the next (4th) emperor " , Hakuryuu made his mind up.

"That's good Hakuryuu-san, use your will to protect those that you care about"

"The only problem Morgiana-dono is that I still have hatred and blood lust to avenge my brothers and I must-

Morgiana grabbed Hakuryuu, tight to her chest.

"I am by your side, listen to me closely Hakuryuu-san, remember that day when you told me that you loved me?"

"Yes I still do", Hakuryuu was surprised of Morgiana's actions.

"I'll marry you, if you don't fall into depravity, I will be watching over you and love you for all eternity, my dear Hakuryuu-san"

A tear drop fell from Hakuryuu to the floor.

"The only thing you can do for you brothers is to claim Kou as yours and become an emperor everyone can depend on…that is the only good way you can take your revenge"  
Morgiana's word soothed Hakuryuu to get up his feet, wipe of his tears and hold tight to his future.

"So earlier Hakuryuu-san, you said something about the past"

"Oh yes", Hakuryuu was too hooked of his loved one that he totally forgot what he was about to say.

"I suppose it's time for me to say this, but after Gyokuen is exterminated, there is an important event I want you to attend"

"What will this attend be about?"

"There is going to be my crowning as the new 4th emperor for Kou"

"Of course I would attend that Hakuryuu-san", Morgiana smiled to him.

Hakuryuu got closer to Morgiana and whispered in her ear…

"And on that they of my crowning I am announcing my proposal"

"Hakuryuu-san, please remember what I have said before about you falling into-

Morgiana couldn't speak anymore as Hakuryuu shut her by a kiss. Morgiana didn't stop him and surrendered to his love.

A couple of days later Hakuryuu declared war with Gyokuen by using Kou's magi, Judar. Alongside him was Morgiana, who protected him from behind.

At the end Hakuryuu was successful.

*PLEASE DO NOTE THAT I DID NOT WANT THE WAR TO LAST SO LONG AS I DIDN'T WANT IT TO TAKE SO LONG. CHAPTER 10 IS THE LAST ONE FOR YOU GUYS…BUT I MAY ALSO WRITE A BIT ABOUT THE WAR AS HOW HAKURYUU AND MORGIANA FOUGHT TOGETHER WITH GYOKUEN (THAT WILL BE ANOTHER STORY0


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10 **

**We Unite PT1**

As the sun was shining bright, it was very cheerful in Kou Empire. The day has come for the emperor to marry his future empress, together they shall build a revived Kou Empire. This is what Hakuryuu has been wanting for so long, yet there are things that he must deal with. However, this would not destroy the fact that he will be with the women he has loved for so long.

While everyone was getting things ready for the wedding. The maids went to go help with Morgiana's dress.

Morgiana had a good glance at herself in the mirror.

"I never have seen myself wearing such a beautiful dress."

It made her nervous for the wedding. Yet so young, it's hard to understand what the future could hold for her and Hakuryuu.

Morgiana 5 thoughts:

"What would happen after the wedding?"  
"Does this mean that I'm in bed with Hakuryuu?"

"How many children does he want?"

Morgiana is amazing at taking care of children.

"Would the people of Kou except me as their empress?"

"Will I still be able to see Aladdin and Alibaba?"

She paused for a few moments and looked down, scratched her head, she felt a little confused.

The maid looks at Morgiana.

"Are you ok, Lady Morgiana?"

Morgiana snatched out of her thoughts.

"Oh, no…I'm sorry…I wasn't really focused at all"

"Please, my lady, don't feel uncomfortable to talk about anything that is bothering you"

"Thank you", Morgiana smiled at the maid.

The stress may get to Morgiana, but she has to enjoy the present, or the future will not be clear to her. Life itself has its joy and pleasure, but reality is that you have to face the pain and struggles of it as well. We should live our life's care free sometimes.

Only 2 hours away till the wedding ceremony.

The guests have all arriving now from all over the world to come to this joyous occasion. Time goes by really quick. Morgiana hair was done and a maid placed a beautiful ornament on her hair, her dress showed her petite figure, she wore heels that showed her feet. (Morgiana practiced walking wearing heels for a few moments.) Her expression was gentle and her face looked soft.

Someone knocked on the door…

"Come in!", Morgiana shouted.

"Wai…A-Alibaba-san!"

"I came to escort you Morgiana"

"ME TOO!", said Aladdin.

"You guys….", tears started to drop from Morgiana's face.

"Please, my lady, you'll ruin your makeup", one of the maids said to her quickly.

"I DON'T CARE LET ME ATLEAST HUG THEM!"

5 MINUTES BEOFRE THE WEDDING.

"Ok Mor-san, this is it. It's time for us to go soon"

Wedding music started

"Mor-san, let's go now, together with me and Alibaba. It's just the three of us together to the aisles."

"Please, Morgiana be happy", Alibaba said with a smile.

The three of them, who just started as enemies, to friends and now have a family bond, which is irreplaceable.

Morgiana stood in front of Hakuryuu and he looked down at her.

"I'm glad that we can be together", Hakuryuu kissed her forehead.

"I promise to be there for you….

always.", They both said synchronised.

NOTE FROM AUTHER:

Thank you for being with me and for waiting for so long. Life has been busy, but I want to go back to writing again. I am planning on a new story, but won't reveal to much!

THANK YOU FOR LOVING THE STORY! 3


End file.
